Ondas
by al-dena
Summary: ¿Tanto me amas? Pero de la misma manera que tú me amas, sin límites, ni condiciones, te amo yo y nunca permitiré que caigas . Eres lo único ha hecho brillar esta absurda piedra. Si tuviera un corazón, sin duda latiría en tu pecho.


¡Hola de nuevo¡ Este sería el momento donde empiezo a pedir perdón por haber dejado colgadas mis otras historias tanto tiempo, y decir que el verano, el trabajo, las vacaciones, la vagancia… Así que disculparme por ello y daros las gracias por haber seguido leyendo y preguntando si estaba viva, y por los comentarios recibidos. Espero actualizarlas lo más pronto posible.

De nuevo, una historia UA, que he ido escribiendo a ratos sueltos, y espero que os guste, sino a tomatazo limpio.

Sherlock le sigue perteneciendo a sus dueños legales, la BBC y compañía.

* * *

**_ONDAS_**

La tranquilidad de la superficie de un lago, que se muestra como el reflejo de un espejo en la tierra del cielo que se encuentra sobre ella. Una calma perfecta que parece que nunca será rota por nada, tal es la quietud que transmite, como si fuera un trozo de cristal inerte, sin vida en él. Imagina que lanzas una piedra en él, a partir del lugar de impacto en el agua se van formando lentamente unas ondas de choque de suavidad engañosa que se desplazan a lo largo de la superficie del líquido, rompiéndolo y modificándolo, dándole la vida que carecía anteriormente en su estanqueidad. Aunque la calma vuelva más tarde a esa misma superficie, el cambio ya se ha producido y las consecuencias posteriores de ese movimiento violento y destructivo que la han azotado, va a hallarse oculto tras la placidez, y solo se apreciarán a muy largo plazo y en lugares muy distantes del lugar de impacto inicial. Esta premisa la podemos extrapolar a las vidas humanas, hay decisiones, encuentros, la simple compra de un jersey sobre otro, que no van a afectar a más de la vida de una persona, dos o tres a lo sumo. Pero hay otros instantes de choque que van a tener impacto en cientos de vidas, que nunca van a ser conscientes de que su destino ha sido influido por decisiones ajenas a su voluntad. Y la onda de origen que nos interesa, el germen de esta historia, fue algo tan fortuito, tan normal, tan aburrido, tan corriente en las relaciones humanas, que no deja de ser asombroso y hasta intimidante como ha podido convertirse en algo con una luz tan brillante y a la vez tan retorcido en los giros que ha dado a lo largo del tiempo, hasta llegar a su conclusión.

El inicio se halla en un solitario parque de una pequeña ciudad somnolienta a las afueras de Londres, al final de una tarde de verano, cuando el calor parecía adormecer aún más de lo normal a sus habitantes, dejándoles medio muertos en el interior de sus casas, apegados al aire acondicionado y a las pantallas de sus televisores, donde veían pasar las vidas de otros en reality o se emocionaban con las historias de amor y celos imaginadas en sus telenovelas favoritas. Dos pequeñas figuras se aventuraron a romper la monotonía de ese ciclo vacio, repetitivo, que embotaba el espíritu de quienes les rodeaban, y buscaron la libertad fuera de esos muros grises que les oprimían con sus esposas de cotidianidad. La pequeña onda que se originó en su encuentro, fue creando progresivamente ondas mayores y con mayor fuerza a medida que se desplazaba a lo largo de los distintos niveles de existencia que forman las relaciones humanas. Nadie, en ese momento, podía prever el coste que produciría ese choque fortuito, mientras dos cabecitas infantiles, se juntaban mientras jugaban, una morena como la noche y otra dorada como el sol. Eran como la representación material de un ying- yang perfecto. Los ojos negros se contraponían en un contraste perfecto con el azul profundo, como el cielo negro iluminando al océano en una noche profunda.

Los dos niños, con apenas cinco años recién cumplidos, no podían ser, ciertamente, más diferentes y a la vez más parecidos entre sí. Ambos encontraron en esa amistad latente una válvula de escape para la jaula de cristal en la que vivían encerrados, complementándose entre sí. Eran el ying y el yang, la noche y el día que hacían un todo perfecto. Uno era vibrante, oscuro, se deleitaba con los juegos de poder y la satisfacción de poder ganarlos, mientras dominaba a las personas a su alrededor. La locura que imperaba su alma y su mente se escapaba a través de los ojos negros en los momentos de su mayor deleite, pero generalmente lo ocultaba perfectamente por capas de exuberancia y simpatía, que encubrían la naturaleza predadora que se ocultaba tras ellas. El otro, en oposición, era tranquilo, casi vivía oculto por las normas que regían la sociedad, una brújula moral oculta en medio de ellas, y a pesar de ello, se alzaba como un referente, buen estudiante, deportista brillante, popular entre sus compañeros y los adultos que le rodeaban, el típico buen niño que todos quieren y alaban sin pensar en lo que se puede esconder en las profundidades de su mente. Eso no hacía más que desdibujar su verdadera esencia, impidiendo ver como la luz y las sombras luchaban por controlar su vida, como si no se decidiese por un lado u otro, ignorante desconocedor de la guerra que se avecinaba y de la importancia de su decisión en ella. Era en realidad un lobo disfrazado de cordero, que perezosamente dejaba que el resto de las ovejas pastasen a su lado mientras escondía sus colmillos y garras, contento con dormitar al calor del sol, pero pobres corderos cuando su naturaleza saliese a la luz.

James y John, John y James, los dos nombres masculinos más comunes en Inglaterra, pero nada más que extraordinarios en su propia naturaleza. Dos simples niños jugando en un parque en una tarde de verano, pero creadores de una onda de choque que conmocionará el mundo entero. Una amistad improbable que prospera entre opuestos que son al mismo tiempo iguales, entre las caras opuestas de una misma moneda, dos objetos que flotan en el espacio en órbitas concéntricas y paralelas entre sí, que se atraen y se repelen en la misma medida, pero que no pueden subsistir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

Crecen juntos, ninguna fuerza de la naturaleza o del hombre les podría separar una vez que se reunieron, jugando con lo que será los aspectos de su personalidad más profunda, lo que determinará su verdadera ser, una vez que sean hombres. Tomando las decisiones que les marcarán como adultos, en su adolescencia dorada.

Jim juega a dirigir a los que le rodean, como una araña tejiendo probabilidades en su tela, hasta hacerles caer en las trampas que les ha preparado desde el principio, le encanta ver como se retuercen y tratan de escapar, como si fuera tan fácil escaparse de sus redes. Su mente se siente estancada por la podredumbre de la normalidad que le rodea, y no puede evitar el desdén hacia los insectos que sobreviven en sus mediocres y asquerosas vidas a su alrededor, le gustaría levantar el pie y aplastarlos con su zapato, hasta hacerlos desaparecer. Algunos pocos, más perceptivos o con mejores instintos de supervivencia, pueden ver a través del arcoíris con la que ha disfrazado su ser auténtico y siente su miedo y desconfianza, extrañamente, eso le causa más placer todavía, que la ciega inconsciencia de los otros. Le encanta el caos que crea, el dolor que sigue a sus juegos.

John se encuentra en el lado opuesto de la ecuación, juega a ser el niño perfecto, él que nunca falla o cae, brújula moral y apoyo de los que le rodean, aquel que se convierte en un faro de luz y estabilidad para sus compañeros, muchos le ven como lo inverso a Jim, la protección contra la locura que puede ser el otro muchacho, la bondad, la sobriedad, la compasión. Y el irlandés se ríe ante ese pensamiento tan absurdo de las mentes cortas que les rodean, que son incapaces de vislumbrar que incluso la luz más brillante del firmamento puede ser la mayor fuente de oscuridad existente, cegados por ilusiones de seguridad y confort. Inútiles pseudopensantes que no aprecian que tras la piel del cordero de su auto elegido líder se esconde el lobo feroz que será su perdición final.

No pueden evitar chocar a veces en el juego que están desarrollando y del cual sólo conocen ellos las reglas, y donde las piezas viven y respiran, y pueden sangrar por las heridas que provocan con las ondas de choque de sus jugadas. Pero nunca flaquea ese lazo que les une, que les hace ser una unidad, incapaces de sentir ninguno de ellos empatía hacía lo que les rodea, de mostrar un verdadero sentimiento que no sea hacía el otro, por mucho que las ilusiones que ponen hacia el resto del mundo enmascaré esa realidad.

Su extraña amistad provoca algunas cejas levantadas y confusión, no entienden como el niño popular y bueno puede ser amigo de la abeja reina que trata de dirigirles como simples zánganos, sin cerebro con decisiones propias. Dos líderes, dos grupos, dos bandos de una misma guerra que luchan por el equilibrio en una escuela, si nos ponemos poéticos, metáfora de la vida misma, luz y sombras batallando por la tierra y las tristes almas que la habitan. No ven, esas tristes ovejas, como bailan entre sí y se entrelazan, mientras Jim sigue lanzado cantos de sirena para que se despierte la fiera que duerme en John y puedan compartir la esencia que le hace girar y girar, cada vez más, en un frenesí de destrucción y vicio que le intoxica el alma y el corazón. Y se resiente cuando su otra mitad sigue permaneciendo en el limbo de posibilidades, sin decidir si luz o sombra, pero espera, como siempre ha hecho, ya que todo lo que le rodea es un juego y John el aliento que le da vida.

La oscuridad de Jim, la que siempre ha dirigido su vida y dado forma a sus acciones, la que decidió su lugar al lado de los demonios que torturan a hombres, triunfa con fuerza en las aguas azules de una piscina que le recuerdan unos ojos azules que le dominan y subyugan, lo único capaz de crear sentimiento en su alma. Lo sucedido en esa piscina no fue una elección, ni la condenación de su alma, es consciente que siempre fue su camino, antes o después, debía tomarlo, y decide que sea en ese tiempo preciso. A pesar de su mente única, capaz de prever solución a problemas insoldables, es incapaz de ver en esos momentos, hasta donde llegará la onda de choque de su acción, sólo el tiempo le hará consciente de los resultados derivados de ella. No siente nada excepto satisfacción por su obra, perfectamente realizada, el remordimiento y la condena son sentimientos absurdos. Su mente se aleja del drama que se vive a su alrededor, mientras se apoya en las gradas, situadas al lado del agua, junto a sus compañeros de clase y a la vez separado de ellos totalmente, se sumerge en las imágenes del que codicia con toda su alma, imagina poseerlo, unirse los dos en un único ser. La llegada de la presencia del otro, mientras se sienta a su lado le tranquiliza y trae de nuevo a la realidad, y no puede evitar la sonrisa que crece en sus labios, sería perfecto tenerlo siempre así, junto a él. Ojos negros contra azul oscuro, se podrían confundir en una misma tonalidad en ese mismo momento, en un mismo todo, se enfrentan en un duelo silencioso de voluntades y preguntas. Jim sabe que John sospecha la verdad de sus acciones, sin necesidad de haber estado presente o de habérselo dicho, tan unidas están sus mentes, pero sabe, que no es juzgado ni condenado, en esa mente extraordinaria que posee el muchacho rubio, llena de sombras y luces. A veces le intriga que es lo que hace girar la brújula moral del otro muchacho, incapaz, nunca ha podido, de leer en totalidad su mente, cada puerta que abre parece llevarle a otra sala con nuevas elecciones y desafíos. Detesta ese limbo neutral entre el bien y el mal, quiere que se una a él, que toda la oscuridad del rubio brille con fuerza, hasta eclipsar la suya propia, mientras queman todo lo que les rodea, hasta que sólo queden ruinas alrededor de ellos.

Se levanta de un salto, sabe que desea, que anhela con desesperación en su negro corazón y que es el momento de lograrlo. Con una mano levanta al otro muchacho, mientras le arrastra a un pasillo solitario, fuera de las miradas del estúpido enjambre que les rodea, incapaces de apreciar la belleza de lo que va a ser su unión. Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas totalmente, dejándoles en una penumbra amarillenta producida por las luces de emergencia, le atrapa contra la pared, sujetándole con firmeza mientras le presiona con todo su cuerpo, mostrándole toda la fuerza de su excitación y deseo. No puede evitar sonreír triunfalmente al sentir como le responde con su misma pasión, arqueándose con fuerza contra él. Nunca ha dudado de que John siente lo mismo que él, que sus deseos son los suyos propios, pero es maravilloso sentirlo. Le besa con suavidad, primero lamiendo y después mordisqueando con lujuria contenida esos labios que le han tentado y seducido casi toda su vida, es su primer beso juntos, y desea disfrutarlo, guardar su sabor y textura en su mente, para toda la eternidad y más allá. Pero al sentir como gime y abre ligeramente su boca ante sus toques, no puede evitar devorarle y ser devorado totalmente. No está en ninguna de sus dos naturalezas ser pacientes ni delicados, aún menos sumisos, y menos con su otra mitad ya que siempre es un juego de dominación y fuerza lo que produce entre ellos. Pero también son conscientes de las necesidades del otro, y se pueden plegar ante ellas, y John sabe que Jim necesita marcarle, hacerle suyo en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, enloquecerle y llevarle hasta la oscuridad, donde le pueda quemar y devolver a la vida. Mientras se siguen besando con frenesí, lengua contra lengua, dientes contra labios, permite que el otro tenga el poder total sobre su cuerpo y mente, que sus manos le acaricien el torso y el pecho poseyéndolo, originando pequeños nuevos gemidos de placer en cada toque, que se multiplican por cien, cuando el otro libera su erección comprimida en sus pantalones y juega por primera vez con su pene, creando sensaciones que nunca ha sentido en su vida y que es consciente que solo podrá crear Jim. Casi se siente venir cuando ve como el otro libera su propia polla y comienza a acariciar las dos y masturbarlas a la vez, los gemidos y el suave sonido de la fricción llena el pasillo, hasta que casi a la vez lleguen al orgasmo. Sin embargo, primero es John quien se rompe sobre los labios de Jim, que recoge su grito silencioso, mientras le besa con más furia, haciendo suya la boca del otro mientras llega a su vez. Están cubiertos de sudor y de su semen mezclado, pero eso no impide que se sigan besando, inmersos en las sensaciones de no ser solo uno mentalmente, sino físicamente ya también, tras haberlo imaginado en la soledad de sus habitaciones un millón de ocasiones, mientras se tocaban y gemían el nombre del otro al llegar al orgasmo. Jim se aparta de los labios sonrosados y rotos por la pasión de John, que protesta ante su pérdida. No puede evitar reír feliz mientras le besa con suavidad a lo largo de la mandíbula y llega al cuello, donde le marca con fiereza, dejando la señal que el rubio es suyo y solamente suyo. Se apoya con suavidad en la frente del otro muchacho, mientras de nuevo sus ojos se enfrentan en una batalla de voluntades y por primera vez y última, pone voz a la disyuntiva que marca sus vidas y que debe realizar el otro muchacho:

- Debes elegir, John, un día debes hacerlo finalmente, no te puedes quedar en el medio de la nada, deberás elegir el lado de los ángeles o el de los caídos. – Los dos muchachos se miran, mientras contemplan el mar de posibilidades a los que se enfrentan en el futuro. Jim sonríe y su naturaleza depredadora brilla con toda su fuerza en ese momento. – Pero todavía no es el momento, Johnny Boy. Pero recuerda que elijas lo que elijas, siempre serás mío, sólo me puedes pertenecer a mí, tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón.

- Y tú eres mío también, en todo, y para siempre.- John le recuerda con la misma posesividad y celos que siente el otro chico, mientras le besa con saña, gesto que es respondido con total pasión por el otro.

Se pierden en el otro, mientras olvidan que a escasos metros, el cuerpo de un niño es levantado por la policía, y una familia se ve rota por lo que parece un triste accidente. Mientras se sumergen con fuerza en esa nueva dimensión de su relación, otro muchacho ve lo que los adultos han ignorado, las ondas de choques que se mueven, y sus ojos grises se abren con curiosidad, ignorando que va ser el nuevo participante en un juego de voluntades, al mismo tiempo jugador y pieza del tablero, y que su presencia solo va a causar más fuerza al movimiento que está convulsionando silenciosamente el mundo en que habitan.

* * *

Su relación sigue creciendo a medida que ellos mismos lo hacen, el universo de la vida en el instituto, da paso al universitario, las pequeñas y grandes decisiones que habían moldeado su adolescencia toman cuerpo ahora, cuando se convierten en jóvenes adultos.

Jim se mueve por el mundo matemático, por su reglas y leyes, con la misma facilidad con la que crea nuevas reglas y leyes en el mundo criminal, con las que da forma a su papel en él, cada día que pasa siente la energía que le trasmite ese nuevo poder que posee. Sabe que cuando salga de los muros del campus se sumergirá en ese mundo de negrura para siempre, nadará en él, lo dominará y reinará en las sombras, como un Napoleón moderno que mueve todas las piezas del tablero a su antojo, poniendo y derrocando reyes, creando países y destruyendo sueños. Y al lado contrario del tablero, dos oponentes brillantes alejados de la mediocridad del resto de los hombres han llamado su atención, aún no saben que van a participar en un juego diabólico, pero donde sólo puede haber un final factible, su victoria. Y mientras espera paciente que se incline la balanza con la decisión de su otra mitad.

John aprende a ser médico, mientras su alma lucha todavía por decidir por qué bando decantarse. En ese momento todo parece inclinarse del lado de Jim, aquel que es capaz de hacer latir su corazón ante la monotonía de la vida que le ahoga, cada vez más, dejándole sin aire que respirar. Siempre ha sido consciente de hasta dónde llega en verdad la depravación del otro, la verdadera esencia de su ser, y de lo que está creando. Conoce la verdadera dimensión de sus crímenes y la obsesión que empieza a tener por su rival, su necesidad de quemar su alma. Simplemente carece de referencias para condenarle, de algo que le provoque rechazo total y absoluto de sus acciones. Pretende desconocer de todo lo anterior, queriendo vivir aún en el limbo de las probabilidades, por temor a elegir lo que le alejará de Jim, de tener que tomar su decisión. Pero su necesidad de él, el saber que es la mitad de su alma y su corazón, es lo que de verdad le ancla a su duda, ya que podría darse la vuelta y fingir seguir siendo el niño perfecto, que no consta de tanta oscuridad como de la luz que los ciegos que le rodean ven en él. Al mismo tiempo, en lo más profundo de su interior siente que le falta algo, el fuego, la adrenalina del peligro, sabe que al lado de Jim viviría eso, si le escoge, pero también es consciente que aunque cayese al lado de la oscuridad, no se sometería nunca al otro, y su destino sería estar enfrentados, de la misma manera que si hubiese escogido la luz. En lo más recóndito de su ser sabe cuál es su destino, que no van a permanecer al lado uno del otro mucho más tiempo y que es la hora que debe elegir, tal vez no entre ángeles y demonios todavía, pero si el camino por el que debe continuar su vida. Observa con tristeza los papeles que reposan sobre su escritorio, los que van a decidir ese futuro de manera irrevocable. Por un lado, aquellos que le llevarían a cursar la especialidad de cirugía en el Hospital de Sant Bart´s, o, los que en cambio le llevarían a lograr eso mismo alistándose en el ejército, donde podrá sumergirse en la guerra. Extrañamente no siente miedo en imaginarse en medio de un conflicto, luchando por la vida o por la muerte, sino anhelo de estar allí, de sentir esa emoción. En el fondo del corazón sabe cuál es la elección ya.

Jim ha conocido la disyuntiva desde que se formó en la mente de su novio, de su otra mitad, pero como siempre, ha permanecido a la espera, incapaz de manipular en su beneficio al joven médico, sabe que sólo una elección libre va a satisfacer a ambos. Y cuando mira sus ojos, una noche fresca de finales de un largo verano, sabe la respuesta. Como John, siempre ha sabido cuál sería al final. Siente el desgarro en su alma de la separación futura, pero comprende que nunca podría atar al otro a su lado, sin contarle las alas, sin romper su espíritu, que necesita volar a parte de él para encontrar solución a la eterna pregunta que les ha acosado desde que sus miradas de unieron, hace ya tantos años, ¿luz o sombras? Que necesita algo, que con toda su locura y oscuridad nunca le podrá dar, la emoción del combate, la adrenalina de la lucha, ya que su corazón es el de un guerrero, y solo podrá prosperar su espíritu en las batallas, ya que es su hijo y su encarnación. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor que nunca creyó poder sentir, sonríe al ver lo que el otro sostiene en la palma abierta de la mano: dos alianzas simples de oro, sin ningún significado para ellos, ya unidos en cuerpo y alma, pero que a los ojos de la sociedad les hará uno para siempre.

El día después de firmar los papeles que les convierten en esa unidad ante la ley y los hombres, se separan sin condiciones que cumplir y sin saber si será algo definitivo, o si algún día se volverán a reunir. Han aprovechado sus últimas horas en hacer el amor, una y otra vez, declarando su posesividad sobre el otro y toda la emoción, el sentimiento, que sienten hacía su otra mitad, han sido ásperos, suaves, pero han condensado en esa única noche final todo lo que provocan en su esencia, en el núcleo de su ser, para poder alimentarse de los recuerdos a lo largo de su separación. Son conscientes que pueden pasar años, décadas hasta que se vuelvan a reunir, tal vez nunca lo hagan, y que solo el destino o la fatalidad les podrá reunir en un futuro posible.

Es esta onda de choque, con la violencia y destrucción que genera, nunca vista en las anteriores, la que conmueve al mundo entero y lo volverá de revés, a partir de entonces ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

Jim crece aún más en su oscuridad, si eso era posible. Se convierte en la araña que gobierna el mundo de sombras por el que circulan los crimínales, en medio de la depravación y maldad que imperan en ese universo se convierte en algo todavía peor, algo que temen incluso la escoria de la sociedad, ya que no están ciegos a la locura que se esconde detrás de su suave acento irlandés o de sus gestos elaborados, pero se dejan conducir, seducidos por sus palabras, por sus gestos, por su mente… son suyos en cuerpo y alma. Aquellos que trabajan a su lado, codo con codo, disfrutan y temen por igual lo que su carácter cambiante les puede traer, sabiéndose ignorantes de lo que en cada instante puede provocar, quemar, destruir para satisfacer sus deseos.

El ex coronel Sebastián Moran le observa, una figura silenciosa siempre en un segundo plano, tratando de predecir sus acciones, pero nunca ve más que el humo que esconde su ser. A pesar de su naturaleza no puede evitar sentir pena por su soledad ya que sabe que es la persona más cercana a él en esos momentos. No puede evitar sentirse atraído como una polilla a la luz oscura que emana del otro, pero es consciente que no le ve más que como un insecto, y que nunca devolverá los sentimientos que esconde, pero que los explotará en su beneficio y le hará someterse mientras se retuerce de dolor. Observa como su vitalidad, su falsa luz cálida, se rompe un día, al recibir un paquete que cuidadosamente embalado contiene un ángel de cristal, la imagen de belleza y paz que transmite se ve rota por la espada que sostiene entre sus manos, en un gesto de descanso, pero listo para esgrimirla en la lucha. Una simple nota acompaña a la hermosa figura:

_"Mi elección. Pero siempre tuyo en el corazón y en el alma."_

Jim sonríe, y por primera vez el francotirador ve una emoción real en el otro hombre, la pena, la pérdida, y al mismo tiempo un orgullo feroz. Pero se resiste a preguntar, conocedor del carácter al que se enfrenta y de las consecuencias de enfurecerlo si su curiosidad no es bien recibida. No es de extrañar su sorpresa cuando le oye hablar, perdido en sus pensamientos, como si no fuera consciente de que todavía se encuentra en la habitación, aunque sabe perfectamente que nada escapa de esa mente brillante, es solamente una caja de resonancia para sus pensamientos, una mascota que escucha a su amo en esos momentos.

- Eligió finalmente, siempre tan cerca de un lado o de otro, de ser tanto un ángel como un demonio. Pero aunque él nunca lo supiera ver, más cerca de la luz, si alguien se la mostrara, que de las sombras, como ha sido al final. Sus alas, ahora que se han extendido serán blancas como la nieve e iluminarán a aquellos que se encuentren cerca. Pero la oscuridad que siempre ha vivido en su alma seguirá presente, forma parte de su ser, haciéndolo único. He tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar de que ángel es encarnación, y solo puede ser Samael, el ángel de la muerte con su misión de recibir las almas de los muertos y conducirlas para ser juzgadas, con equidad, pero sin compasión. Y como él renunciaría al cielo para rescatar las almas mandadas al Infierno, viviendo en el último círculo del mismo, donde podría también procurar que los demonios se mantuvieran en su lugar y no causasen estragos. – Moriarty se rió cuando una idea le cruzó su mente. - Manteniéndome a mi lejos, el demonio que se esconde en las sombras. Puede que incluso renunciase al cielo por mí si se lo pidiese, quién sabe si me amase tanto...

- ¿Quién es él?- Moran no pudo evitar preguntar confundido ante las palabras de su jefe, preguntándose si no habría perdido totalmente su mente ante esa conversación delirante sobre ángeles y demonios.

- Mi opuesto, el yang que es la luz a mi oscuridad.

- ¿Holmes?

- Oh, no. Sherlock es mi rival solamente en una partida de ajedrez, aunque él lo desconoce todavía, cree en su orgullo que es el antagonista principal, lo que será la causa de su caída. Él como yo, se mueve más en la oscuridad que en la luz, por lo que nunca podría ser mi opuesto, si no es más bien, como un hermano molesto, que irrumpe en mis juguetes para romperlos y trata de robarme protagonismo, tan iguales somos en el fondo. Y aunque luchase al lado de los ángeles nunca podría ser uno. Pero John siempre ha sido mi opuesto, donde han convivido las luces y las sombras, pero siempre ha brillado la luz con mayor fuerza a pesar que su corazón estaba congelado, siempre ha sido único en su ambivalencia. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que le ha hecho sentir compasión, empatía. Que ha vivido para tomar su decisión final…

- ¿John?

- ¿Estás curioso hoy, no Moran?- El ex militar no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando noto la frialdad de los ojos de su empleador, fijos en él con toda la fuerza de su mente. No estaba loco, se dio cuenta, al menos no más que de costumbre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sus instintos de soldado avisándole del peligro, que había sido el confidente de algo que le podía costar la vida. La sonrisa sólo dientes del irlandés no le tranquilizo, éste pareció feliz al ver su inquietud, disfrutando de su miedo. Mientras su atención volvía a la figurita de cristal se limito a decir con condescendencia al mercenario. – Será mejor que tu pequeña mente olvide toda está conversación. ¿no crees, Moran ?

- Sí señor.

Moran, sin embargo, no pudo olvidar ninguna de las palabras que había dicho Moriarty, consciente de que eran importantes. No podía, en todo caso, reconocer, que se trataba de onda más del choque de fuerzas que guiaban sus destinos.

A partir de ese día las redes de Jim se extendieron por el mundo al mismo tiempo que crecían exponencialmente su oscuridad y locura, haciendo palidecer en sus crímenes los que otros habían cometido, cometían y cometerían, su crueldad, su sed de sangre y poder parecía no conocer límite. Era feliz en el dolor que creaba y prosperaba en el caos que provocaba a lo largo del mundo. Y el mayor de sus éxtasis se producía cuando conseguía vencer a los Holmes en la partida que luchaban, éstos parecían no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, menos derrotarlo. El ángel de cristal quedó olvidado sobre una repisa de su despacho, a sus pies coloco una caja de madera sencilla, sin decoración, que protegía una alianza de ojos curiosos y preguntas necias. Pero la existencia de su otra mitad nunca fue olvidada, en el conocimiento que algún día se enfrentarían, opuestos de una misma ecuación, reversos de una misma moneda, hechos el uno para el otro, pero condenados a luchar en bandos contrarios. Repetía el juego de engaños y manipulaciones que había jugado desde niño, para atraer los ojos azules hacía su persona, que se fijasen en él con irritación, pero, al mismo tiempo con un cariño complaciente, ante lo que ambos entendían era la manera que tenía de atraer la atención de su opuesto en exclusiva y poder seguir bailando esa danza que era solo suya, sólo que estaba vez el escenario era el mundo y las consecuencias más nefastas para quienes las sufrían. Sonreía para sí, mientras desde las ventanas de su ático contemplaba el horizonte londinense, porque sabía que aunque tardasen volverían a jugar juntos.

* * *

Sherlock observó por la ventana del despacho de su hermano la lenta circulación del tráfico en la calle de abajo, apenas estaba amaneciendo y el lento despertar de la ciudad era evidente, en el lento flujo de gente que la iba transitando. No podía evitar la tensión que sufría en estos momentos, la anticipación de la jugada final ante Moriarty. Hoy era el día en que todo se decidiría, el triunfo o el fracaso de esa larga partida que habían jugado, no habría después ni segundas oportunidades tras ese movimiento. Atrás quedaban las distintas trampas que había puesto el irlandés en su camino, los juegos mentales que habían jugado el uno contra el otro, los asesinatos, robos orquestados por el otro que le habían hecho saltar de un lado a otro, como un pollo sin cabeza. Los jeroglíficos humanos cargados de explosivos para resolver antes que se convirtieran en una bola de fuego. Había tenido que unir fuerzas con su hermano, para poder enfrentarse en condiciones de igualdad con una mente carente de límites y escrúpulos, rompiendo viejas rencillas y rencores, para poder vencer. Pero ya nada más quedaba por hacer en ese momento.

Sintió a sus espaldas el movimiento del otro hombre que ocupaba la habitación y le observó por el reflejo del cristal, en un acto instintivo, tratando de deducirlo, de penetrar en su mente y en su alma. Era un enigma envuelto en la estoicidad militar siempre presente en su actitud, el único hombre que nunca había logrado deducir en toda su profundidad, que le sorprendía a cada momento. Sabía que tras los fríos ojos azules, que observaban sin sentimiento los planos situados al frente suyo, había algo que necesitaba conocer, una profundidad en la que debía sumergirse. Era enervante la duplicidad que parecía coexistir en el hombre, por un lado era un médico, un sanador encargado de salvar las vidas humanas a su cuidado, y por otro, era un soldado, un asesino entrenado que podía tomar vidas con la misma tranquilidad que las salvaba, sin sentir remordimiento alguno en sus acciones. Era una fuente de luz y sombras que le atraía sin poder ni querer evitarlo, y deseaba quemarse en el fuego frío que emanaba de él. En los escasos meses, en que sus caminos se habían cruzado, su presencia, sus condenas silenciosas o verbalmente tranquilas, le habían permitido sentir algo de empatía, sentimiento que siempre había catalogado de inútil y sepultado en su conciencia, por los jugadores involuntarios que se habían convertido en víctimas colaterales de los juegos con sus némesis. Aún no se había podido poner en su lugar, o dejar de disfrutar de la sensación de desentrañar los rompecabezas que le proporcionaba Moriarty, un desafío, sin duda mayor, que el de los crimínales habituales, pero su balanza moral, finalmente se había inclinado decisivamente de un lado. Y sin duda, la influencia del capitán John H. Watson, al cargo del equipo de las fuerzas especiales puesto a su disposición por el gobierno británico, o en su defecto Mycroft, para luchar contra Moriarty había servido de catalizador de la luz para tomar esa decisión. Su caja de resonancia le había permitido conocer mejor la mente del consultor criminal y poder, después de años, ponerse a su altura, es como si el militar le mostrará los caminos de su némesis con una claridad fulgurante que antes no había tenido.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la amistad, del compañerismo que había entre los dos, de esos pequeños sentimientos más ocultos que sentía que nacían en su interior hacia el militar, sabía que la verdadera naturaleza del capitán se le escapaba, que había una tristeza, una oscuridad que le rodeaba, cubierta de remordimiento que no podía traspasar, y cuya entrada tenía vetada. En ocasiones, cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, le veía acariciar la alianza de oro que colgaba de su cuello, junto con sus placas de identificación y la sombra que le cubría era más profunda, más impenetrable aún. Había podido leer la inscripción de su interior "_Siempre tuyo J.M."_No podía evitar sentir celos de la persona que había podido conquistar el corazón del soldado, hacerle suyo, sentir sus labios, su cuerpo contra sí, y al mismo tiempo, preguntarse qué había pasado con ese elusivo fantasma, porque lo único que había podido averiguar, a través de los comentarios del resto de soldados, es que el capitán, John, siempre había estado solo y nunca hablaba del pasado. Preguntas sin respuestas, envueltas en un marco de normalidad, bajo las capas de soldado y médico, eso era John. Sintió los ojos que le miraban con curiosidad y asintió, sin volverse, ya era la hora de jugar.

Las ondas parecían crecer en ese momento en fuerza e intensidad, mientras aumentaban su número.

* * *

Los cuatro jugadores se enfrentaban en la azotea del edificio situado en el centro de Londres, mientras miles de personas seguían sus vidas inútiles y necias por debajo de ellos, inconscientes de la importancia de la lucha que podía decidir su destino.

- Aquí estamos por fin, cara a cara, para terminar nuestro juego de una manera definitiva. – El consultor se rió, mientras observaba a sus rivales, a los dos hermanos Holmes que habían obsesionado su mente, los únicos rivales que le habían hecho vibrar con algo de emoción en estos años. La presencia de Moran no era más que un modo de equilibrar el número de jugadores. Al mismo tiempo sentía crecer la anticipación, sabía que era el día. – No os preocupéis por vuestros soldaditos, están ocupados en estos momentos. Habéis sido tan buenos jugadores, lo tengo que reconocer, hasta que habéis realizado ésta última jugada. Siento deciros que la mediocridad, queridos míos, os ha invadido como al resto de esa manada que circula por las calles sin mente propia. Y aquí estáis, perdedores una vez más.

- ¿De verdad crees que has vencido? – Preguntó Mycroft con su frialdad habitual, sin mostrar preocupación o miedo por lo que les podía tener reservado Moriarty, como si guardase un as bajo la manga.

- Desde luego, he anulado vuestra jugada, roto vuestro ataque al eliminar vuestras piezas, y aquí estáis, bajo mi poder. – El movimiento del irlandés acercándose a Sherlock, y acariciando con burla su rostro, les congeló. El detective se mantuvo impasible, sin querer mostrar el asco que sentía ante su toque, sólo la contracción de los ojos de Mycroft mostró su ira. – Elegiste ser mediocre, al final Sherlock. Tenía tantas esperanzas, que al final estuvieras de mi lado, que apreciarás el mundo que te brindaba. Te he tentado de tantas maneras, ofreciéndote todos esos juegos, los rompecabezas para que los resolvieses, que vieras todas las posibilidades que tenías abiertas con una mente como la tuya, a mi lado, la única otra capaz de igualarte y superarte. Pero, preferiste luchar al lado de los ángeles. – escupió con desdén al más joven de los Holmes.

- Puede que esté al lado de los ángeles, pero nunca me confundas con uno.- Contesto con frialdad el detective, algo en el discurso del criminal le avisaba que había algo que no podía ver, que esto no era más que otra pantalla ilusoria, y que Moriarty, como siempre escondía otro juego oculto en sus acciones y palabras, que era el que verdaderamente estaba jugando en esos instantes.

- Nunca lo haría, querido Sherlly, en eso somos demasiado parecidos, la luz nunca será nuestro hábitat natural. – El silencio volvió a inundar la azotea, hasta que de nuevo el consultor criminal inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad mientras preguntaba a sus oponentes, casi como si no le importara, pero Sherlock pudo reconocer la jugada experta, el invite, que buscaba sorprender a su rival. - ¿Quién es el otro jugador? He visto su mano a través de vuestras jugadas, cómo os acercaba a mí como nunca con vuestras dos mentes unidas habían podido realizar, él que os ha permitido llegar aquí. Pero ha sabido permanecer oculto a mis ojos, a pesar de que yo lo veo todo.

- Nunca creí que algo se te pudiese esconder, Jim. – Una voz suave intervino desde la puerta de la azotea. Los instintos de conservación de Moran actuaron al percibir el peligro que emanaba tras la suave postura del hombre rubio que se apoyaba en el marco de entrada, como si llevará tiempo escuchando lo que se hablaba en la azotea, sin que ninguno de los presentes se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Todo en él clamaba militar, incluso la forma descuidada con la que sujetaba en su mano izquierda la Browning reglamentaria del ejército, todo el ser de Moran le rogaba dispararle, pero logró dominarse, la mirada azul del otro hombre le dijo en un leve toque, que esa contención le había salvado la vida y no lo dudo. Observó el reconocimiento en los ojos de los Holmes, aunque el pequeño parecía estremecerse ante la familiaridad con la que hablaba con Moriarty, a pesar de tratar de disimularlo con una indiferencia deliberada, el brillo en los ojos de Moriarty le dijo que no lo había logrado. Algo le decía que esto no formaba parte ya del plan de los hermanos, que las reglas habían cambiado una vez más.

- John.

Ese nombre hizo sacudirse finalmente a Moran, ante su reconocimiento, llevaba años obsesionado con esa presencia ausente, pero a la vez omnipresente en la vida del consultor y en extensión en todo lo que tocaba, cuyo recuerdo conducía a Moriarty a una espiral mayor de locura y muerte. Se dio cuenta que Sherlock no había perdido el movimiento involuntario que había realizado su cuerpo y que lo había sumado a los datos que estaba barajando de la situación, para poder descifrarla. Pero el ex soldado solo podía volver, una y otra vez, al pensamiento que la partida que estaban jugando, en ese momento, se había tornado más oscura, más peligrosa que nunca, mientras que los verdaderos opuestos se enfrentaban por primera sobre el tablero, y las piezas secundarias ya eran un simple aderezo que podía ser destruido sin lamentaciones. Recordó las palabras que le habían ordenado olvidar hace tantos años: ese hombre era el yang de Moriarty, y éste su ying. Ese momento era como ver enfrentarse a un demonio de alas negras, frente a la blancura de las alas de un ángel dorado. Todo en ellos era una dicotomía perfecta: Jim, de oscuros cabellos y ojos aún más negros, lleno de energía que le hacía cambiar a cada momento de actitud, de gestos; el soldado, en frente suyo, rubio y de ojos del color del cielo, impasible en sus reacciones ante la situación que se encontraba, sólo la leve presión de su dedo sobre el gatillo indicaba la agitación que le embargaba, pero perfectamente dominado.

- John.- Volvió a repetir Jim el nombre del otro hombre, las emociones que cruzaban su voz, eran difíciles de catalogar. Pero todos notaron como prevalecía el placer. – Así que al final te has unido al juego. Tanto tiempo esperando por ti, ya me estaba impacientando y pensado que debía subir las apuestas para atraerte de una vez por todas.

- ¿Más aún? Me parece que has estado muy ocupado estos últimos años. Tu obra se puede observar a lo largo de todo el mundo. - El soldado rubio le miro levantando con suavidad una ceja, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de oscuro significado cruzaba sus labios, que encontró eco en la expresión de satisfacción del irlandés, que no puede evitar el gesto de complacencia ante lo que sabía que era un cumplido. – Sin embargo, permite que dude que no supieras de mi presencia nada más que empecé a trabajar con los Holmes, si no te conociera mejor tal vez lo creyese, pero ese no es el caso.

- Mi Johnny Boy, ¿de verdad crees que no podría sentir tu presencia? ¿Oler tu esencia? Muy pocos podrían jugar con mentes como la de los Holmes, marcarles el camino que quiere que sigan como corderos al matadero y que ellos creyesen que era su propia idea. Y solo una persona podría llegar a este momento y lugar, poniendo las piezas donde quería, a través de mis redes, como si se tratasen de las suyas propias. Y tú sabías que me daría cuenta, como yo sabía que lo harías a tu vez, porque los dos deseábamos que llegase este instante, cuando al fin volviéramos a estar frente a frente, juntos de nuevo. - Mientras hablaba, Jim se había acercado al otro hombre y sus labios recorrían su cuello, en un gesto de intimidad absoluto. El soldado permaneció estoico, sólo sus ojos revelaron una pequeña dilatación de emoción, pero si era debido a la adrenalina, al deseo, no se podía saber. Sherlock no pudo evitar un gesto de acercarse a los dos y separarlos, que fue suprimido rápidamente, pero aún captado por el irlandés, que prorrumpió en risas, mientras su mano derecha, donde un anillo de oro descansaba en el dedo anular, acariciaba el rostro de John. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los grises, mostrando la exuberancia de la victoria, diciendo al detective que conocía lo que escondía en su corazón y que había perdido. - Sherlly, Sherlly, así que has encontrado tu corazón finalmente. ¿Verdad?

- Se ha ciencia cierta que no poseo ninguno, y así me lo han dicho en numerosas ocasiones.

- Pero los dos sabemos que es falsa esa sentencia, lo único cierto es que no habías encontrado el uno que fuera capaz de hacerlo latir. – Los ojos negros no abandonaban su visión de los grises, riéndose de los sentimientos del otro hombre, sabedor que era el ganador también de ese juego. John también miraba al detective, sus ojos azules mostraban emociones que ni siquiera el lector más hábil podía leer, como se dio cuenta el mayor de los Holmes. Volvieron a ser de hielo puro antes de que Jim volviese a centrar su atención en él. Mientras le indicaba con un pequeño gesto a Mycroft que permaneciese en silencio, sabedor que la mente de Jim, saltaría a todos y les daría su pequeña parcela en la obra que iba a representar. El otro le siguió acariciando sin darse cuenta de ese breve intercambio, mientras se enfrentaba a su rival favorito. – Somos tan parecidos Sherlock, los dos somos más que el resto de esta triste humanidad que nos rodea y se arrastra por su penosa existencia. Ansiamos lo extraordinario, aquello que nos pueda emocionar y atraer, lo que no podamos llegar nunca a comprender y permanezca como un misterio irresoluto para nuestras mentes capaces de desentrañar todo lo que nos rodea, que diseccionamos todas emociones y las consideramos irrelevantes, salvo las que consideramos dignas de sentir. La dicotomía, el rompecabezas, los jeroglíficos, es lo que nos da brillo, lo que nos mueve e impulsa…eso es mi Johnny Boy, y mucho más que no puedes llegar ni a vislumbrar. La multitud sólo ve lo normal, lo cotidiano en él, circulan tranquilos a su alrededor, confiados de la paz, de la calma, de la monotonía que transmite. ¡Idiotas! No quieren ver al lobo, que juega a ser pastor ovejero, pero que de vez en cuando deja ver sus colmillos y garras, su verdadera naturaleza de depredador, de fiera salvaje e incontrolable, solo entonces se sobrecogen y con sus mentes míseras se olvidan cuando pasa el peligro, queriendo obviar lo que han descubierto en busca de una falsa tranquilidad en la que poder sobrevivir. En el Instituto, todos me temían, deseaban alejarse de mi influencia y se refugiaban bajo sus alas, confiando en él, el chico bueno, el deportista, sin ver que les podía destruir con más facilidad que yo. Hay cinco personas en esta azotea Sherlock, y te puedo asegurar sin duda alguno que solo una es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para acabar sin remordimientos con las otras cuatro, en nombre de la moral y la causa que haya decidido servir, y lo hará si lo cree necesario, en nombre de la equidad,no lo olvides.

- ¿El Instituto? – Sherlock se sentía por primera vez perdido en su vida, se daba cuenta que Moran, por las reacciones de su cuerpo, tenía algún conocimiento más que él, pero no mucho más. Y su hermano, su estúpido y pomposo hermano, sabía algo vital y había decidido callarlo. John permanecía en silencio, mirando a Moriarty con tranquilidad, con cariño incluso y cierta irritación, teñida de la complacencia, que se da a alguien al que estás unido, que sabes que se está portando como un idiota, pero que en el fondo hasta te causa orgullo. Dolía verlo, el irlandés había clavado sus garras en la realidad de sus sentimientos, y la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos se retorcía en su corazón creando más daño. Trato de recomponerse haciendo lo que mejor sabía. – Vuestros gestos, vuestras palabras, muestran sin lugar a dudas que os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, has dicho el Instituto, pero yo diría que desde que erais más jóvenes, niños. Sois los mejores amigos, pero os habéis enfrentado muchas veces, como tú eres consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del capitán éste lo es de la tuya. Posiblemente haya sido el único freno en algunos momentos a tus acciones. – Trago saliva antes de continuar hablando. Dolía, Como dolía en verdad. - Los dos lleváis alianzas idénticas, no a la vista normalmente, ya que en ninguno de los enfrentamientos previos que he tenido contigo Moriarty la llevabas y J..., el capitán, la mantenía junto a sus placas de identificación. En este momento ambos las lleváis puestas, lo que indica que esperabais este enfrentamiento final, que erais conscientes que se iba a realizar, aunque eso lo habéis dejado claro con vuestras palabras de antes. Más que amigos, amantes tal vez desde muy jóvenes, casados entre sí. Si la inscripción del anillo de John es igual que la tuya con un vínculo que consideráis único e irrompible.

- Muy bien Sherlly pero aún puedes ver más, ¿no? – Jim le miro con ironía antes de hacer otra pregunta, que Sherlock decidió obviar.- ¿Qué se siente al anhelar, al desear, al amar lo que ahora sabes me pertenece por derecho?

El detective se limito a mirarle con frialdad, sin desviar su vista a John, sin querer ver sus ojos en él y continúo hablando, diseccionando al otro.

- Buscas siempre la atención en todo lo que haces, como un actor la luz de los focos y la solicitud del público, lo anhelas. Siempre has buscado que mi hermano y yo estemos centrados totalmente en tus juegos, en tus disposiciones, como un niño enfurruñado ante el posible olvido de sus padres, y que con una pataleta busca ser de nuevo el centro de todo. Así cada vez has aumentado más tus acciones, causando más caos y daño, para que no dejáramos de mirarte. Hemos sido tus rivales elegidos, tal vez, desde antes que fuéramos conscientes de ellos, sólo dándote a conocer cuando tus redes ya estaban firmemente tejidas a nuestro alrededor atrapándonos. – En ese momento se detuvo y fijo su mirada en el hombre rubio. Pudo sentir en el fondo de la frialdad de los ojos azules algo cálido que le dio fuerzas, y tuvo una epifanía, Moriarty pudo haber llegado antes, pero mientras hubiese un aliento de vida en su cuerpo no perdería la esperanza de poder amar a ese hombre, y lo haría aunque no fuese correspondido, porque sólo con su existencia, con su amistad, le había hecho persona, le había dotado de corazón. - Pero, sin embargo John es distinto, vuestro juego se realiza en otra dimensión totalmente distinta a los demás. Es el único ser que crea sentimientos en ti, es tu alter ego, tu coprotagonista en las escenas que recreas, la mitad que te complementa. La musa que inspira todas tus acciones y obras, porque si deseas petulante nuestra atención, consideras que la suya te pertenece en exclusiva y todos tus juegos se insertan en el que jugáis entre los dos. Por nosotros quemarías Londres, Inglaterra; por él destruirías el mundo entero. Y todo lo que os une es lo que os separa, porque al final es tu verdadera némesis, el único rival que te puede enfrentar ya que es el único capaz de crear verdadera emoción en tu interior. Cada crimen, cada robo, cada asesinato que has realizado es para llegar aquí, uno al frente del otro, en vuestra lucha final. Y Moran, Mycroft y yo, no somos más que piezas rotas sobre el tablero, sin valor en estos momentos.

- Nunca me decepcionas mi querido Sherlock. – Jim se rió feliz, mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la derecha de John, y centraba su atención de forma total en su amante, su marido, su todo, pasando los otros tres a ser meros espectadores. Los hermanos Holmes y el francotirador se congelaron al ver los puntos rojos que señalaban el corazón de los otros, no tenían que mirar para asumir que respectivamente tenían otro igual, para impedirles participar. En lo que a continuación pasase no serían ya actores principales, sino meros espectadores o como secundarios para dar alguna replica inteligente. - Nuestro pequeño detective tiene razón es hora que los mayores juguemos.

- ¿Todo es un juego para ti, Jim? – Pregunto con suavidad John, rompiendo la quietud que hasta entonces había mantenido. Como si hubiera estado esperando su entrada. Sherlock se pregunto si eran los francotiradores de Moriarty los que les estaban apuntando o los de John, y si se daba la orden de disparar habría alguna diferencia real cuando muriesen. - ¿No te cansas de qué siempre acabemos igual? Tú destruyendo tus juguetes y yo apaciguándote.

- Nunca, y menos si eso te trae a mí de nuevo. – Rió feliz el otro mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban en una intimidad total, sin importarles el público que les contemplaba.

- Sin embargo, has ido demasiado lejos está vez, ni siquiera yo te puedo salvar del caos que has creado.

- John, John, nunca he buscado la absolución y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, crezco en la oscuridad, vivo de ella y para ella, soy lo más parecido a un demonio que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Eres tú quién siempre pudo elegir entre la luz y las sombras, y al final, preferiste ser un ángel, aunque sea de la muerte, mi pequeño Samael. Ha llegado la hora de que juzgues con equidad las almas. – El rubio se limito a sonreír, sin duda conociendo la referencia bíblica de su pareja y como si fuera una broma privada que le causaba diversión. Mientras esperaba que continuase, con la naturalidad de años y del lazo que les unía, le dio un ligero beso en los labios para animarle a hacerlo, Jim no pudo evitar profundizarlo y volver a sentir el sabor del otro, tras la larga sequía de su sabor. Cuando se separaron, antes de seguir hablando, no pudo evitar enviar un gesto de burla a Sherlock, cuya palidez normal había aumentado ante esa imagen. – Eres tú quién nos ha traído aquí, tú el que dirige las armas que señalan la vida o la muerte de nuestros pequeños amigos. El que debe emitir su juicio final.

- ¿Tan seguro estás que no son tus propios hombres los que están apuntando?

- Mi querido esposo, soy brillante, único, capaz de resolver cualquier problema y hallar la solución final. Pero tú eres el estratega, el guerrero que vive en y por la guerra, ese es tu hábitat natural, donde sobresales como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y sabes, como yo, que cualquier general que se precié sólo se mostrará cuando la batalla está ganada, antes permanecerá oculto, vigilando a sus tropas, dirigiéndolas, porque no es su lugar brillar en el combate, sino conducirles a la victoria desde las sombras. - Jim vibró cuando su explicación le ganó un nuevo beso, una nueva caricia de John. Pero no pudo evitar, añadir con petulancia. - Y, sentí tu señal, cuando les pediste que marcaran a los objetivos.

Los dos hombres rieron compartiendo una broma personal, tal vez recuerdos pasados de situaciones parecidas. Sherlock sintió bajar una gota de sudor por la espalda, una señal del nerviosismo que sentía, el jugueteo nervioso, aunque casi imperceptible de Mycroft le indicaba que no sentía la tranquilidad que quería transmitir, mientras observaba al matrimonio frente a él.

- Jim, siempre te ha gustado jugar sucio. Necesitaba atraerte, y los Holmes eran el mejor cebo, ya que parecían tu obsesión más constante y única.

- El pequeño Sherlock desconocía quién eras, pero el Hombre de Hielo, sin duda, lo sabía.

- Mycroft sabía lo que consideramos oportuno que supiera, lo que le permitiese creer que tenía la sartén por el mango, en vez del títere que queríamos que fuera en realidad. – Se limito a decir el militar, sabiendo que tal como a Sherlock le gustaba deducir, su esposo también saboreaba al extraer lo oculto en las personas, generalmente para manipular y dañar, pero igual de correcto en sus afirmaciones.

- ¿Queríamos? – Fue el turno de Jim de cuestionar, aunque algo en su tono, mientras observaba a su esposo, indicaba que estaba llegando a las respuestas sin su ayuda. – Nuestro querido funcionario, no tan menor del Gobierno, creyó que encontraba su mina de oro al descubrir que mi alejado marido, era un soldado en el ejército británico, ¿fuerzas especiales, no?, leal a Inglaterra, conocedor de mi naturaleza y que se había marchado lo más lejos posible, asqueado por ella. Su servicio al país, no era sólo basado en esa lealtad, sino en el remordimiento que no podía impedir mis crímenes serían las herramientas para lograr su ayuda. Engañado como otros, por la normalidad que exudas, por la brújula moral que mantienes, trataría de manejarte para llegar a mi mente y ser mi caída. Y así en su juego de manipulación, cayó en otro mayor, convertido en marioneta de otros poderes fácticos igual de poderosos que él mismo. No eres de las fuerzas especiales, al menos ya no, una mera portada, como el resto de los hombres de tu grupo. Pero sin duda, en eso no se engañaba Mycroft, ya que las mejores mentiras son las que tienen parte de verdad, eres un hombre de la reina, pero tienes tu propio "funcionario menor" al que seguir. Tú mismo dentro de la cadena alimenticia estarías en un lugar bastante alto. No tienes miedo de las repercusiones de tus actos, así que Holmes no te puede alcanzar, si no, ya lo habrías eliminado de manera permanente, para ti él es tan prescindible como tú para él. ¿MI6?

- Sí quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta, después debería matarte, querido Jim. – La burla cariñosa en la voz del rubio elevó una sonrisa de su amante, que parecía beber de su presencia, saciándose como un sediento, como si la atención que le prestaba fuera el combustible que impulsaba su cuerpo y su mente.

- ¿No es lo qué vas a hacer de todos modos?

- Es una de las opciones, la que menos me gusta, pero la más probable. Pero todo depende de tus acciones y las decisiones que tomes. - Sherlock les observó, parecía como si estuvieran hablando de ir a cenar tranquilamente esa noche a un restaurante romántico. Hasta ese momento, hubiera apostado que sería John él que cediese ante el otro, pero Jim tenía la razón, de los dos, el rubio era el más peligroso. Incluso en medio de su locura, del fuego que ardía en su corazón y su mente, Moriarty palidecía en cierta manera frente al estoicismo del soldado que se abría paso con una frialdad extrema, un hielo que quemaba con la misma intensidad que las llamas del irlandés, pero alimentado por una férrea moral que hacía que ardiese con mayor ímpetu y con la convicción de que sus acciones eran justas y necesarias, sin remordimientos de las consecuencias y victimas. Verdaderamente era un ángel que les iba a juzgar, con total equidad, y si los consideraba faltos de gracia o culpables, serían condenados sin misericordia.

- Me encanta ver tu lado negro, sentir tu carencia de emociones y límites, mi Johnny Boy. Hace que tus ojos brillen llenos de vida. – Alabo Jim, con voz casi tenue, mientras sus manos recorrían los rasgos de su pareja, memorizando las nuevas arrugas, los mismos rasgos pasados.

- Hay otras opciones, aunque te voy a ser sincero, en realidad, hay sola una factible. – El capitán se aparto de su esposo y se acercó más al borde de la azotea, contemplando la vida que se desarrollaba a sus pies, como el consultor, algo en su postura dejaba transmitir un poco del desprecio que sentía por esos zánganos que se arrastraban en una vida vacía y gris. – Por desgracia, Jim, has estado bastante ocupado, demasiado por lo que he podido apreciar, en estos últimos años saciando tu sed de destrucción y sangre, para poder ofrecerte más salidas. Demasiado poder para una sola persona es lo que has logrado, lo que ya es bastante desagradable para algunos poderes, y más cuando sólo creas caos a tu paso y sigues tus propias reglas. Deberías haber sabido que no se te permitiría continuar, eres una fuerza de la naturaleza que se debe detener. En estos momentos tu organización está siendo eliminada, célula a célula. El trabajo de Holmes, con el nuestro propio, nos ha permitido hacerlo….

- Aburrido, John. Sabes que eso no me importa, son sólo piezas. Lo que una vez se levanta, se puede volver a hacer una segunda vez, e incluso mejor que la anterior. Eso es lo divertido.

- Pero para hacerlo debes salir de aquí.

Los dos hombres se miraron como duelistas, barajando las próximas acciones de su rival. Sherlock hizo un amago de moverse cuando el irlandés, en un brusco movimiento tomó al otro entre sus brazos y le volteo para invertir sus posturas, mientras sus labios recorrían de nuevo el cuello de su marido, los ojos negros se clavaron en los grises con un oscuro mensaje, antes de besar al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos con una pasión primigenia. Cuando, finalmente se separaron, su mano le dio una última caricia que parecía la caricia de una pluma, mientras se alejaba hacia el borde del edificio. El desdén con el que observaba a las hormigas del suelo, era un reflejo del que había tenido antes su esposo. El más joven de los Holmes se percató de esa semejanza, y observó las otras, como la forma depredadora con la que los se movían y jugaban entre sí, o el sentimiento que despedían sus ojos al mirarse.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué opción? Sólo hay una que calmaría su furia. ¿Trabajando para ti y los tuyos, verdad? ¿Cómo un animal amaestrado? Saltando cuando me lo ordenarais, encerrado en una jaula de oro, mientras se maravillan de que han logrado capturar a un demonio. Es la única manera de que podría salir de aquí vivo, y sin acabar muerto o en las garras del Hombre de Hielo. Por eso está él aquí ¿verdad?, una manera de neutralizar sus acciones y a la vez de manipular las mías. Tú y yo sabemos lo que me pasaría si cayese en sus manos. – El criminal se subió de un salto al borde de la cornisa y comenzó a pasearse por él, con esa actitud cambiante tan propia de su personalidad, mostrándose como una fiera acosada, pero al mismo tiempo libre, hasta que se detuvo y miro hacía bajo con una gran sonrisa estremecedora. Su decisión fue clara para los cuatro hombres que esperaban a sus pies. – ¿De verdad crees que me plegaría a ser un peón cuando soy el rey? De la misma manera que tu nunca serás mi sombra, yo tampoco lo seré la tuya, John.

En ese momento, Sherlock vio como una nueva mira aparecía sobre él, y tras deslumbrarle, se quedaba fija en el centro de su frente. Mycroft, en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar el respingo de miedo al verlo, y la mirada helada del capitán de nuevo mando callar al mayor de los Holmes. El detective sintió una ira momentánea al ver cómo le miraba casi con indiferencia, como si ese nuevo desarrollo, no fuese importante si no simplemente molesto, solo el pequeño movimiento de su mano sobre la pistola, le dijo que no estaba tan conforme como parecía. En eso momento logró entender cuando el soldado le acusaba de no sentir al jugar con vidas humanas, al ser una víctima, por primera entendió el miedo, pero no sólo por él, sino por el soldado enfrente suyo y por su hermano. Moriarty siguió hablando, mientras observaba con cólera a su esposo, como si estuviera decepcionado de él y sus acciones.

- Mi Johnny Boy, ¿Acaso creías que no vería tu movimiento y podría igualarlo? Tanto tiempo lejos de mi te ha hecho lento.

- ¿Por qué me debía importar su vida? – La suave sentencia del soldado levanto los pelos de los brazos de los tres espectadores, era como si a cada minuto que pasaba la máscara que siempre cubría a John Watson se desmoronase progresivamente y fuera demostrando su verdadera naturaleza nociva, idéntica a la de James Moriarty. – No es más que una herramienta.

- Tú y yo sabemos que no lo es. Hemos tirado arriba y debajo de su conciencia, para hacerle caer o levantarse, y ha brillado por luz propia cuando ha decidido volar. No condenarías tu propia moral perjudicándole, y más cuando ha demostrado estar al lado de los ángeles. No amenazó a un peón, sino a tu reina, puedo hacerle caer y quemar su corazón. Siempre he dicho que eres un lobo, y como tal, a pesar de ser un predador, eres fiel a los tuyos y los protegerás, cueste lo que cueste.

- Te olvidas que si tú tienes a mi reina, yo tengo la tuya. – Se limito a decir el soldado, como si la vida de un hombre no estuviese en juego. – Y es el rey quien da la victoria final, por él que se mueven todas las piezas.

El duelo de voluntades creció aún más, y solo fue roto por la risa de Moriarty, incongruentemente feliz, como si hubieran puesto una cuestión fundamental en claro.

- La tienes, ¿no es así? – Los ojos negros volvieron a vagar por los otros hombres presentes y se detuvieron en Mycroft, éste se dio cuenta que era su momento de participar en el tragedia que estaba recreando el irlandés, y le miro con toda la impasibilidad que le era propia, como si en ese lugar, solo estuvieran hablando de las próximas elecciones y no de sus vidas. – El Hombre de Hielo no parece muy feliz, ¿verdad? Todos tus planes rotos, el titiritero convertido en marioneta y tu única fisura en la armadura la ha roto totalmente. El sentimiento… ver a tu hermano amenazado en un juego de poder que no puedes controlar, la única persona a la que quieres blanco de tus errores. Desprecias caer en los fallos de los que siempre te has valido para dominar a los que te rodean. Querido Mycroft, el cuidado no es una ventaja, pero la falta de sentimiento es una desventaja mayor aún. Es la ira, la lujuria, el miedo… el amor, lo que lleva a las acciones, lo que verdaderamente mueve este mundo, los necios que lo pueblan lo saben y es lo que verdaderamente nos hace grandes a Johnny y a mí, lo que nos une entre sí y nos diferencia del resto. Es la venganza lo que os traído a vosotros hasta aquí, la rabia de perder…sentimiento.

- No creo que un monstruo como tú sea capaz de darme lecciones de sentimientos y de su valor. – Se limitó a comentar el funcionario, mientras se sacudía unas motas de polvo de la manga derecha de su chaqueta. - ¿Qué puede saber un psicópata del amor? ¿Del sentimiento? ¿Del cuidado?

- ¿Te asusta, no? Que un demonio como yo sienta. Pero más te asusta, en ese frío corazón que tienes, que un ángel sea como John. Ahora te estás dando cuenta de la verdadera faz de los que sirves, a los que has vendido tu alma. Pero, ¿creías que ibas a encontrar la benevolencia, un amor dulce y misericordioso? Que equivocado estabas, ellos sirven al bien supremo, pero no son el bien, son guerreros y jueces, si deben destruir lo harán y aquellos que se alejen de su moral serán condenados y quemados, aquellos que lucháis de su lado no sois más que instrumentos que pueden ser desechados y rotos. Ángeles y demonios fueron una vez hermanos y en el fondo su naturaleza es la misma, una disfrazada de fuego y otra de hielo, pero ambas igual de ardientes.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Moriarty llenó el corazón de todos. Sherlock contempló el rostro de John, que miraba con tristeza hacia el consultor, hasta que se congelo en una expresión de hielo. Los discursos delirantes del irlandés le llevaron a asumir que era el momento que el ángel acababa de juzgar y que su decisión sería ejecutada con total imparcialidad. Y tuvo miedo de esa decisión…

- ¿Has acabado ya?

- Nunca John. ¿Y ahora qué? Parece que estamos en tablas, nos hemos quedado sin movimientos que realizar.

Ojos azules contra negro se enfrentaron de nuevo, comunicándose en silencio, un duelo de voluntades mudo, que fue roto por una sonrisa triste de John que se limitó a decir una frase, poniéndolo fin.

- Empezamos de nuevo el juego.

Esa simple sentencia congeló a todos los presentes, significaba la libertad de Jim, que se pudiese marchar sin daño de lo que tenía que ser su fin, de un modo u otro. Era la traición definitiva y final del soldado hacía lo que creía y servía. Los ojos negros estudiaron a su otra mitad, buscando la esencia de su ser y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño, había algo que le ocultaba, su última jugada.

- ¿Caerías por mí? Si salgo por esa puerta libre, aunque haya perdido mi organización, te harás mi cómplice y mi castigo será el tuyo.

- Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, Jim, contra el mundo. No será diferente. – El soldado volvió a sonreír, como animado por una broma que sólo él conocía. – Como tú mismo has dicho, soy el estratega y nada de lo que ha pasado aquí no ha sido ya pensado y calculado. Todo buen soldado busca siempre varias salidas, aunque juega su mejor carta en primer lugar.

Jim inclinó su rostro y siguió analizando a su mitad, al reflejo de su ser, buscando lo que ocultaba. Una luz pareció animar sus ojos y al levantarlos, durante unos escasos segundos, se encontraron con los de Sherlock, de nuevo en una comunicación oscura entre ellos. Pero ese momento paso cuando su atención se centro en exclusiva en el hombre de cabellos dorados que tenía enfrente de él tan cerca, que sus manos se rozaban y sus alientos habrían podido ser de nuevo uno. El sol había empezado a brillar sobre él concediéndole como una aureola a su alrededor que parecía dar crédito a sus palabras cuando lo comparaba con un ente celestial. La mirada fija de Jim en John era como si quisiera guardar esa imagen en su mente para toda la eternidad.

- Caerías por mí, pero nunca conmigo, mi pequeño ángel. Te cortarías tus alas y sacrificarías tu alma para que la oscuridad siguiese devastando el mundo. El precio sería tu vida, tú y yo lo sabemos, que nunca saldrías de esta azotea. En el mismo momento que la abandonase una bala te atravesaría la cabeza, la bala que tú has ordenado que sea disparada. Porque caerías por mí, pero tú mismo te has juzgado y condenado por ello a morir, ya que tu esencia no podría sobrevivir. ¿Tanto me amas? Pero de la misma manera que tú me amas, sin límites, ni condiciones, te amo yo y nunca permitiré que caigas mi pequeño Samael. Eres lo único que ha hecho brillar esta absurda piedra. Si tuviera un corazón, sin duda latiría en tu pecho. Adiós, John, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

Mientras hablaba sus últimas palabras Jim, que nunca había abandonado el borde de la cornisa del edificio, se impulsó hacia fuera cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo. En su último discurso su mirada, llena de todo el amor de una vida, nunca se había separado de la única persona que le había hecho humano, sentir algo más que oscuridad en su corazón. Hacía años que sus ojos no brillaban tan limpios de locura como en ese instante y si con la felicidad de saberse amado. En un gesto desesperado John trató de detenerlo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, solo los brazos de Sherlock alrededor de su cintura evito que se precipitase a su vez al vacío tras el cuerpo de su otra mitad. Ese breve momento en que Moriarty había mirado al detective le había comunicado sin palabras sus acciones, ordenado, no pedido, que salvase al corazón de ambos, que lo mantuviese latiendo con vida. Mientras lo mantenía abrazado, los dos cayeron de rodillas, mientras John apretaba con fuerzas el borde de hormigón hasta hacerse sangre en las palmas de las manos, en silencio, era lo único que transmitía la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos a quienes le rodeaban. Si Sherlock hubiera visto sus ojos, fijos en el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo bajo ellos, vería un mundo roto en dos, la muerte en vida, un corazón roto.

* * *

La última onda llegó al borde del estanque y se perdió en él. La superficie quedó placida, con una quietud engañosa, como si nada hubiese roto su superficie y agitado sus profundidades. Un simple espejo donde se reflejaba la vida.


End file.
